Operation Rainicorn
by DQ Adventures
Summary: After a surprising statement saying that Lady Rainicorn is pregnant, the soon-to-be father, Jake, tries to make her girlfriend more comfortable. But after Lady Rainicorn's parents go missing, Jake drags Finn on an adventure to go find them.


Operation Rainicorn

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Candy Kingdom)

(Lady Rainicorn is crying)

(Lady Rainicorn has a picture of her parents)

Lady Rainicorn: (sniffles) (Where are they?)

(Lady Rainicorn wipes her tears away)

(Jake comes in)

Jake: Hey, sugar. You O.K.?

Lady Rainicorn: (Oh. Hi, Jake. I don't know. I mean I'm pregnant now. And…..and….)

Jake: Sh, sh, sh. Here. I got you some soy food your parents left over.

Lady Rainicorn: (My…..parents?) (Lady Rainicorn starts to cry)

Jake: Woah. Woah. Uhhh…You don't want any?

(Lady Rainicorn snatches the bag of soy food away from Jake)

(Lady Rainicorn eats the soy food)

Jake: Listen I know how you're goin' about all this. I'm just as blobbed as you. I mean, becomin' a father. But, you know. It's nothin'. This'll all be over before you know it.

Lady Rainicorn: (I know, Jake. It's just that…..well…..I can't do this alone.)

Jake: What do you mean? Everyone'll be there. Look there's nothin' to worry about.

Lady Rainicorn: (No. I need my parents. They have to be here.)

Jake: What's the big deal?

(Lady Rainicorn whispers to Jake)

(Scene #2: Treehouse)

(Finn is wrapping up presents)

Finn: Hey, Beemo. What do you think Jake and Lady's kids'll look like? I bet they'll look awesome.

Beemo: I don't know, Finn. It is too bad that you will not watch the experience.

Finn: What experience?

Beemo: No. No. You are too young to understand.

Finn: Say what, now?

Beemo: Trust me. You will know when you find your special lady.

Finn: Just get back to wrapping, Beemo.

Beemo: O.K.

Finn: Slaps. I can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle.

Beemo: I wonder what Jake's face is like right now.

(Jake bursts through the door screaming)

Jake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Finn: S'up, big daddy.

(Jake ignores Finn and grabs a backpack)

Finn: Jake, what's goin' on?

(Jake grabs Finn)

Finn: Wooooah! Dude, what are you doing?!

(Jake runs back outside with Finn)

Finn: Alright, man. What the balls is goin' on?

Jake: I'm tryin' to save my babies. And you're helping me.

Finn: What? Dude, I need more info.

Jake: Dude, we have to find Lady's peeps. It's crazy important.

Finn: Why?

Jake: No more questions, man! Let's go!

(Jake grabs Finn and puts him on his back)

(Jake runs)

(Scene #3: The Fields)

(Jake is running and looking around)

Jake: Glob it. Where are they?

(Finn climbs up to Jake's head)

Finn: Dude, seriously. What's goin' on?

Jake: I said that this papa's savin' his kids.

Finn: I know. But from what?

Jake: You remember Lady's parents, Bob and Ethel?

Finn: Yeah. So what?

Jake: Lady said that…they have…to do some sort of ritual. And if they don't, Lady and my babies'll be gone.

Finn: What?! Well, where is she now?

Jake: She's at the doctor's. But now we have to go to the Crystal Dimension to find them.

Finn: Yeah, let's go save your children!

Jake: Yeah, man.

(Scene #4: The Forest)

(Finn and Jake enter the forest)

(Finn and Jake look around)

Jake: Oh, glob. Where is it?

(Finn looks over)

Finn: (gasps) Jake, frog portal over yonder.

Jake: Yes.

Finn: Yeah, after LSP does whatever she's doin' we'll go find Lady's peeps.

Jake: Nuts to that. I have to get them now!

(Finn and Jake run over to the frog portal)

Jake: LSP you have to let us cut.

Lumpy Space Princess: Sha. Yeah right. I've been waiting here for 2 hours.

Finn: Come on, LSP. This is crazy important.

Lumpy Space Princess: No way. I'm going to Melissa's party tonight. It'll give me plenty of time to get payback on Brad. This is way more important than whatever you guys are doing.

Jake: Just get the flip outta here!

Lumpy Space Princess: Oh. Nah-Uh! You did not just snap at me!

Jake: Oh yeah. I did!

(Finn gets in between Jake and Lumpy Space Princess)

Finn: Woah. Woah. Woah. Hold it you guys.

(Finn turns to Jake)

Finn: (whispers) Dude, cool it. I got this.

(Finn turns to Lumpy Space Princess)

Finn: Hey, LSP.

Lumpy Space Princess: What?!

(Finn pulls out a tube of lipstick)

Finn: If you let us through, then you can have this extra glossy lipstick. I bet it'll make you even more stylish at the party.

Lumpy Space Princess: Let me see that stuff.

(Lumpy Space Princess the snatches the lipstick)

Lumpy Space Princess: Hmmmm…Get out of the way!

(Lumpy Space Princess pushes Finn and Jake out her way)

Lumpy Space Princess: With this, I'll have the hottest person in lumpin' history. Later.

Finn: Hehehehe. That LSP.

Jake: Since when did you start havin' lipstick in your pack, man?

Finn: I'll explain later.

Jake: But-

Finn: Rainbow puppies?

Jake: Yes. Come on frog. Take us to the Crystal Dimension!

Portal Frog: Reason for entering the Crystal Dimension?

Finn: We're here to see Bob and Ethel Rainicorn.

Portal Frog: Reason for visiting the Duke and Duchess of the Rainicorns?

Jake: Come on, Frog. Lady Rainicorn's about to croak if I don't get them here.

Portal Frog: Is there a pregnancy is process?

Jake: Yeah…

(The portal frog stretches out his tongue and pulls Finn and Jake into its mouth)

Finn and Jake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Scene #5: Crystal Dimension)

(Finn and Jake fall on the floor)

(As they rise, Finn and Jake look around)

(Finn and Jake look at the fields and waterfalls of the Crystal Dimension)

Finn: Woah…..

Jake: This place is beautiful. No. No. Wait. My puppies go first.

Finn: Alright, so now how do we find these guys?

Jake: Ummm…..Uhhhh…..I don't know!

Finn: Hey. Don't worry. Let's just talk to one of the locals.

(Finn and Jake walk over to a Rainicorn)

Jake: Uhhhh…. (Do you know where Duke and Duchess are?)

Rainicorn: (Sure. They're in that house on the top of the hill.)

Finn: What'd he say?

Jake: He said that Lady's parents are on that hill over there.

Finn: Too bad we don't have anything that'll help us climb that thing.

Jake: Uhhh…..Finn. Magic dog here.

Finn: Oh, right. Sorry.

Jake: Let's just hurry.

(Finn and Jake run to the hill)

(Eventually, Finn and Jake make it to the hill)

(Finn gets on Jake's shoulders)

(Jake rises to the top of the hill)

(Finn and Jake run into Bob and Ethel's house)

Jake: Come on, y'all! Lady's pregers and we need to-

(Finn and Jake discover the Ice King with Bob and Ethel)

Bob: Oh. Hello, boys.

Finn and Jake: The Ice King?!

Finn: What the flop is he doin' here?!

Ethel: Settle down, boys. The Ice King is here to (help us) know everything about (please) Princess Bubblegum.

Bob: Yeah. So please (beat him) take a seat.

(Finn and Jake nod at each other)

(Finn and Jake walk up to Bob and Ethel)

Ice King: Yeah, come here. I have everything we need: trail mix and question cards.

(Ice King eats some trail mix)

Bob: Great. Great…

Ice King: O.K. So onto question #449. What kind of color is Bubblegum into: Iceberg blue or Moonlight vio-

(Finn punches the Ice King's crown off of his head)

(Jake then punches the Ice King across the room)

(The Ice King is knocked out)

Bob: Alright. Let's go!

Ethel: Hurry. All of us hold hands.

(Everyone holds hands)

(Everyone teleports to the Candy Kingdom Hospital)

(Scene #7: Candy Kingdom Hospital)

(Everyone appears in the Candy Kingdom Hospital)

Ethel: Alright, let's hurry!

(Everyone runs through the Candy Kingdom Hospital looking for Lady Rainicorn)

(Eventually, everyone finds Lady Rainicorn)

Jake: Lady!

Lady Rainicorn: (Jake! Mom! Dad! )

Bob: Don't worry, baby. We're here.

(Lady Rainicorn starts to glow)

Finn: Woah! Why is she glowing?

Bob: She's starting to vanish! Ethel, we have to start the ritual.

Ethel: Yes!

(Bob and Ethel put their horns on Lady Rainicorn's horn)

(Bob, Ethel, and Lady Rainicorn's horns glow)

(Finn and Jake are looking at Lady Rainicorn)

Lady Rainicorn: AAAAAAAAAA!

(Finn and Jake faint)

(Scene #8: Treehouse)

(Jake's eyes open)

Finn: Hey, Jake.

Jake: Uuuugh…..Hey, Finn. What happened?

Finn: Oh, nothin'.

Jake: What you got behind your back, buddy?

Finn: Check it out.

(Finn shows Jake a baby Rainicorn puppy)

Jake: (gasps) My Rainpup.

Finn: Yeah, man.

Lady Rainicorn: (Hi, Jake.)

Jake: Lady!

(Jake and Lady Rainicorn hug)

Finn: Now come on, y'all. This calls for celebration!

Jake: Yeah, let's go to that party LSP's been talkin' about.

Finn: Woooo-oooo!

Jake: Oh. And Finn?

Finn: Yeah?

Jake: What was with that lipstick, man?

Finn: Oh, yeah. Tree Trunks. Remember?

Jake: Oh, yeah. Yeah.

Finn: Yeah. Now let's get goin'.

Bob: Yeah, you guys have fun. Me and Ethel'll take care of the little guy.

Jake: Thanks, guys. Come on, Lady.

Lady Rainicorn: (Goodbye)

Ethel: Bye.

(Finn, Jake, and Lady Rainicorn leave)

Ethel: (sigh) Kids…

Bob: I know, honey. I know.

The End


End file.
